Love before death
by Dany LopMesz
Summary: En esta vida matas o mueres….. Eso es lo que pasa cuando todo el mundo ha sido invadido por un virus de laboratorio el cual hace que las personas después de muertas revivan pero ahora como caminantes (muertos en vida). Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Aome, Ayame, Koga, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Rin… todos ellos unidos por el mismo problema… los Walkers pero ¿Quién vivirá? y ¿Quién morirá?
1. Chapter 1

Los personaje son me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es totalmente mía. (:

Disfruten el capitulo

**Love before death**

CAPITULO 1: ¡Noticia!

La mañana era como cualquier otra, el padre de ese par de hermanos habia salido a trabajar.

-ey Miroku ¿qué planeas hacer hoy?-dijo la azabache que se encontraba a un lado de su hermano.

-no lo sé tal vez salga con Sora, quedamos que iríamos al cine pero primero debo de llevar a Sota a su entrenamiento de basquetbol.

-mm no te preocupes si quieres yo lo llevo, pero con una condición….-dijo la ojichocolate mientras novia sus manos en forma infantil.

-ay! !mmm- dudo un poco el hombre antes de contestar- Bueno haber Aome dime cuál es tu condición y veremos si me convences.

-préstame el carro de papá para ir en la noche a una fiesta con mis amigas.

-¿¡acaso estás loca!? Por supuesto que no, apenas tienes 17 años ni si quiera tienes tu premiso de conducir así que no, mejor yo llevo a Sota-el pelinegro se dirigió al inicio de las escaleras que daban hacia el primer piso-¡SOTA!-grito para evitar el subir-vamos apúrate que llegaras tarde.

-no me siento nada bien hermano, me duele el estomago-dijo el más pequeño de los tres bajando las escaleras mientras posando una mano en su estomago- creo que lo que comí ayer en el colegio me hizo daño.

-haber déjame ver si tienes fiebre- toco con su mano la frente del niño- no creo que no, será mejor que te quedes a descansar y si cuando regrese no te sientes mejor llamaremos a un doctor para que venga a revisarte, ¡Aome!-giro sobre sus talones para quedar de frente a la chica- me harías el favor de cuidar a Sota en lo que regreso, tratare de no tardarme, solo le diré a Sora que pospondremos la salida al cine para otro día.

-no, no te preocupes-negó con la cabeza la joven- yo cuidare a Sota tu ve y diviértete con Sora, y me la saludas de mi parte por favor.

-¿estás segura pequeña?- la morocha se limito a asentir con la cabeza- entonces muchas gracias Aome, no tardare en llegar te lo prometo.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

-ash pero ya te dije que ese tipo no me cae bien, se me hace muy grande para ti-dijo aquel joven que estaba parado enfrente de su hermana- además hoy te tocaba cuidar a Kohaku ya que Sesshomaru salió de viaje.

-tú mismo lo has dicho "Me tocaba" pero no contaba con que Daisuke me invitara a salir hoy- dijo la ojichocolata al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de aquel sillón color gris- además no hables de edades ya que tú has andado con mujeres que podrían llegar a hacer tus madres Inuyasha.

-pero no es lo mismo, yo soy hombre y me se cuidar mejor que tu, teníamos un trato Sango, ayer me toco cuidar del niño y tu muy formalmente dijiste que lo cuidarías hoy- dijo el chico que tenía los ojos de color ámbar, muy poco inusual- y que tal si mis papás llegan en cualquier minuto y no te encuentran en la casa.

-estoy segura que no van a llegar hoy.

-¿así? y como estas tan segura de eso, ya llevan meses de viaje y es justo que ya regresen.

-pues no es así y te aguantas- sango se sentó enfrente de su tocador para empezar a arreglarse,

-no es justo, yo ya tenía planeado salir hoy con mis amigos- decía mientras tenia la mirada clavada en aquella mujer que estaba sentada sobre una silla enfrente de un espejo, la discusión había durando tanto que no se había dado cuenta de cómo y a qué hora llego a la recamara de su hermana.

-a ja seguro que son amigos o más bien "Amigas"- el pelinegro bajo su la cara ocultando su rostro, haber Inu ya es tiempo de que sientes cabeza y tomes a una chava en serio, yo sé anteriormente el que salió lastimado fuiste tú, pero ponte a pensar, ellas también tienen sentimientos y no es justo que las lastimes-tomo la barbilla de su hermano para que este alzara la vista y lo pudiera ver a los ojos- tienes que dejar el pasado en donde esta, que todo lo que has vivido sean experiencias para ti y que no te marquen de por vida, yo se que tal vez Kikyo te hizo mucho daño con sus acciones tanto como con sus palabras pero ella es una persona de tu pasado que si tu lo sigues permitiendo va seguirá arruinando tu presente- se alejo del pelinegro para retomar su actividad.

-y ¿A dónde iran?

-creo que iremos al cine-tomo el brillo labial para llevarlo hacia sus labios-pero no te preocupes estaré bien, el es muy respetuoso conmigo- acabando de maquillarse se paro y se poso delante de su hermano para abrazarlo- te quiero.

-yo también te quiero- la tomo por la cintura para devolverle el abrazo- bien es hora de que te vayas si no llegaras tarde y no queremos eso.

-jajaja tienes razón Inu, cuídate y cuida de kohaku también por favor- el azabache movió la cabeza asintiendo.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

-descansa vale, yo estaré abajo para cualquier cosa que necesites- deposito un beso en la frente del pequeño- espero y el té que te di te sirva de algo- se dirigió hacia la puerta para tomar la perilla.

-Aome- hablo el niño- te quiero.

-yo también te quiero Sota.- le dedico una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación.

La azabache bajo por las escaleras, fue directo a la cocina en la cual abrió el refrigerador para sacar varia golosinas y poder ver la televisión, prendio el aparato y durante mucho tiempo estuvo viendo una película del libro de Jane Austen, Orgullo y prejuicio, estaba quedándose dormida hasta que una llamado de emergencia llamo su atención.

-boletin de último momento, se les informa a todos los ciudadanos de Georgia que tengan mucho cuidado ya que se han tenido reportes de personas muertas que caminan por toda la cuidad, estos individuos se comen a otras personas, por lo que se ha investigado al ser mordido la persona se convierte en uno de ellos, por favor cierre puertas y ventanas,….-hizo una pausa- esperen un momento- dijo el hombre del noticiero poniendo su mano sobre el su oreja- nos están diciendo que todas las líneas telefónicas han sido suspendidas ya que la oficina de señal ha sido invadida por estos seres, esto es lo que tenemos hasta ahora , cuando tengamos más información se la comunicaremos de inmediato.

-oh por dios- dijo aome parándose del sofá que estaba en la sala- oh por dios, esto, esto no puede estar pasando- fue hacia la mesita donde se encontraba el teléfono de la casa y marco un número- mierda-azoto el teléfono- mi papá y mi hermano están haya fuera.

-¿Qué pasa hermana?- el pequeño niño iba bajando las escaleras.

-ummh no nada Sota, mira yo tendré que salir por un momento ¿sí?, pero quiero que estés en tú habitación y no salgas por nada del mundo, ¿me entendiste?-el asintió- cualquier ruido que haya no salgas ¿está bien?- el niño volvió a asentir- bien pequeño no tardare mucho iré a buscar a Miroku y papá anda ya sube a tu recamara-el niño regreso por las escaleras.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Inuyasha estaba viendo el mismo noticiero que Aome hace unos momentos, de la misma manera se quedo sorprendido.

-demonios, le dije a Sango que no saliera ¡Kohaku! ¡Kohaku!- gritaba Inuyasha mientras subía por las escaleras para entrar al cuarto de su hermano el cual ya estaba dormido- ¡Kohaku! Volvió a llamarle mientras lo movía para que despertara hasta que el por fin abrió los ojos- ey tenemos que salir.

-¿a dónde?- dijo el niño aun adormilado.

-iremos por Sango ya que me llamo por teléfono para que fuéramos por ella.

-y ¿Por qué no solo vas tú?- decía mientras se tallaba sus ojos.

-no, porque quiero que me acompañes o acaso dime ¿no te gusta salir a pasear en carro?

-sí pero tengo mucho sueño Inu.

-lo sé, lo sé, pero no te puedo dejar solo mientras voy, así que ya apúrate que se nos ara tarde.-dijo mientras cargaba a su hermano y lo posaba en su espalda.

_**Continuara….**_

**Ojala les haya gustado, espero ****sus ****Reviews!**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Dany **


	2. Chapter 2 Algo Nuevo

_Holaa yo aqui otra vez con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia pero antes quiero agradecerles a venus in arms, Mariana Kiryuu Kuran y a Miu-Taisho por sus Reviews, gracias en verdad :) bueno y pues aqui esta :) espero y les guste..._

* * *

Cuando el par de hermanos salió de la casa todo se veía extremadamente norma!

-hey Kohaku no te duermas- dijo el ojidorado al ver que su hermano menor estaba cerrando sus ojos- vamos sube al auto- el pequeño asintió e hizo lo que Inuyasha le había dicho.

Ya estando ambos adentro del auto, Inuyasha lo arranco y predio la radio para escuchar las noticias.

Buenas noches a todos los que nos escuchan, debido al caos que ha habido le informamos que saldremos de transmisión, no sin antes informales que en Atlanta hay un centro de refugiados, por favor vayan a ese lugar ya que ahí pueden estar seguros, por nuestra parte es todo y espero que estén a salvo.-termino de decir el señor el cual estaba hablando por radio.

-Inuyasha-llamo el pequeño que estaba sentado en la parte trasera del carro.

-¿uhm?

-que está pasando-su mirada la tenía fijada en Inuyasha, pero en ella se notaba un poco de temor- ¿qué fue lo que dijo el señor?

-nada importante, no prestes atención-giro un poco la cabeza para poder ver de reojo al pequeño de atrás- ya pronto llegamos.

A Inuyasha se le hacía raro no ver ninguna actividad la cual habían dicho en las noticias. Pero podía concluir que era cierto, en primera porque ¿Qué ganaban las empresas de locución mentir? Al no ser que lo hacían para ganar publicidad, pero era muy poco probable, y la segunda… Todas las calles de la ciudad estaban completamente vacías.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Todo era muy tétrico, veía cadáveres por todos lados, ninguna persona en las calles, ¿acaso ella era la única loca que salía en esa situación? , una persona que vio a lo lejos la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, se fue acercando a ella para pedirle ayuda ya que aun estaba muy lejos de la plaza.

-disculpe-grito Aome mientras se iba acercando mas, pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta de esta decidió correr para alcanzarla- disculpe! Señora por favor necesito ayuda- ya estando a unos cuantos metros de la mujer volvió a hablar -perdone pero es qu….-, cuando esta se volteo para verla vio que no tenía parte de su mandíbula, sus ojos eran de un extraño color azul en los cuales no se notaba la pupila- oh por dios- fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a correr ya que la "mujer" la empezó a perseguir.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

-bien Kohaku, ya llegamos- Inuyasha abrió la puesta de mercedes para salir, por lo cual Kohaku lo imito- ey no! Tú te quedas aquí- dijo saliendo totalmente del auto.

-pero ¿Por qué?, hermano sabes que no me gusta estar solo.

-es que en estos momentos no es de que te guste o no, tienes que quedarte aquí- vio como el ojichocolate bajo su mirada tapando sus ojos con el flequillo- te juro que no tardo, cuando menos te des cuenta ya estaré aquí-el niño movió la cabeza en forma de aprobación, al ver esto Inuyasha cerró la puerta y se dirigió a aquella enorme plaza que tenía enfrente.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

-¿te gusto la película, hermosa?

-claro, me encanto, fue una gran película, pero la verdad no le entendí mucho, ¿se supone que Jack no era real, era uno de los tantos clones que tenían?- dijo la azabache a la vez que se sentaba en una banca.

-así es, estuvo un poco confusa ¿no crees?- sango asintió- ¿quieres un helado?

-si por favor, uno de limón con fresa- el joven al decir esto sango se dio la media vuelta para ir al local que tenían a sus espaldas.

- aquí tienes cariño, oye no crees que la plaza está muy vacía para ser viernes?

-tienes razón, pero a lo mejor hoy no les dieron ganas de venir- hizo una sonrisa- me esperas- dijo parándose de la banca- voy al sanitario no me tardo- Daisuke dejo clavada su mirada en aquella joven la cual se alejaba de el.

Sango iba entrando al baño cuando su celular sono, estaba buscando dentro de la bolsa negra que llevaba hasta que por fin lo encontró.

-O genial es solo la alarma, yo pensando que era una llamada, jum ya que- fue hacia los lavabos, abrió la llave de agua, y se mojo levemente la cara- creo que es hora de que me tenga que ir- la morocha salió del sanitario y de repente vio como su novio peleaba con un hombre- ¡Daisuke!

-no! Sango, no te acerques quédate donde estas- Daisuke se estaba defendiendo de un "Hombre" el cual no tenía un brazo

- ¡Daisuke!- volvió a gritar la joven tratando de correr hacia donde estaba su novio.

- he dicho que te quedes donde estas y no quiero qu…..- fue un momento de distracción cuando el hombre con el que estaba peleando le mordió el brazo, llevándose con esta un cacho de su piel.

Entonces se escucho un disparo, Sango volteo para ver de quien se trataba, cuando vio a ese hombre de cabello negro como la noche y su peculiar color de ojos salió disparada para abrazarlo.

-oh Inuyash dea, ayuda a Daisuke por favor-dio un paso hacia atrás para deshacer el abrazo.

-si Sango, pero quédate aquí, no quiero que te pase nada- la empujo un poco para atrás cuando su hermana empezaba a camina detrás suyo.

-ok, yo te espero aquí, pero por favor ve y ayúdalo.

El pelinegro asintió, giro sobre su eje y tomo marcha hasta el par de hombres que estaban "peleando", llego hasta su destino y trato de zafar a aquel señor que estaba agrediendo a su cuñado, hasta que se oyó un disparo y junto con el sonido el hombre que los estaba molestando cayó al suelo, acto seguido todos voltearon así la dirección del cual provenía la bala.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Lleva corriendo minutos, tal vez horas que hasta sentía como se quedaba sin aliento ya no podía correr más, ni si quiera sabía si todavía la mujer la seguía persiguiendo pero ella tenía miedo de tan solo voltear. Se armo de valor y lo tomo hasta de donde no lo tenía y giro su cabeza y lo que vio fue realmente espeluznante ya que ahora en vez de que la persiguiera una sola persona eran dos.

-oh por dios- fue lo único que pudo decir la ojichocolata antes de tomar todas sus fuerzas que le quedaban y correr lo más rápido que antes nunca imagino.

-oye- Aome al escuchar esto volteo hacia todos dos pero no vio a nadie- hey por aquí- por fin ella encontró de donde provenía la voz, y fue hacia una camioneta que estaba a unos cien metros de su lado derecho- corre! Aome corrió tan rápido que sentía que en cualquier minuto se desmayaría pero alcanzo a llegar hasta la camioneta.- otro poco y no la cuentas, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- sí, muchísimas gracias por ayudarme- le sonrió la morocha a aquel joven- mi nombre es Aome, mucho gusto- estiro su mano para que la frotaran en gesto de saludo- y el suyo

-bueno yo soy….


	3. Chapter 3 Eres…

Holaa aquí yo otra vez con la actualización de esta historia pero antes quiero agradecerles a _**michell,**____**JANET-KNUL**__**, **__**Kuro of darkness**__**, **__**fénix y a **__**marcus**_ (: gracias por sus comentarios! Bueno ahora si a leer se ha dicho y espero les guste.

**Eres…..**

_**-bueno yo soy….**_

-bueno yo soy Koga, Koga Ohishi- tomo la mano de Aome para estrujarla con la suya, Koga era un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, piel morena clara, ojos color azul, alto y cabello color negro - dime qué haces tú sola en la calle con esta situación.

-oh, lo que pasa es que..-bajo la mirada como si el pelinegro la hubiera regañado- lo que pasa es que mi hermano y mi papá salieron de la casa y como me preocupe salí a buscarlos.

-ya veo, pero ¿no se te ocurrió salir con un arma?- la morocha negó con la cabeza-pusiste en riesgo tu vida- Aome vivió a bajar su mirada- no importa ya, lo bueno es que ahora estas a salvo- ella asintió- ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?

-no, no se preocupe, yo puedo irme sola-trato de abrir la puerta del auto pero ese joven ojiazul la detuvo.

-¿y qué corras el mismo peligro de hace un momento?, no para nada así que dime a donde ibas.

-muchas gracias- le sonrió- voy a la plaza que está en el sur.

-bueno ahí vamos-arranco la camioneta- y ¿cuántos años tienes?

-17, pronto cumpliere los 18, ¿y tú?

-yo, soy mucho más viejo que tu- se rasco la nuca- tengo 23.

-no creo que sea mucha la diferencia- dijo sonriendo- no se te nota, pareces más joven.

-gracias por decir eso- le regreso la sonrisa- pero no porque sea más grande que tú me hables de usted, ahí si en realidad me haces sentir demasiado viejo- soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-de ahora en adelante ten por seguro que no lo hare.

Koga no contesto nada pero se le quedo observando un rato a la joven que tenia a lado suyo, por su mente pasaron miles de pensamientos el cual uno de ellos era el que creía que era una mujer verdaderamente hermosa.

-¿tienes novio?- Aome se le quedo viendo un poco extrañada- solo quiero hacer más ameno el ambiente pequeña.

-(¿pequeña? Con que derecho se sentía aquel tipo diciéndole así,)-penso Aome- mmm no, de hecho por el momento no tengo y no quiero.- cambio el tono de su voz por el de uno molesta.

-ya veo- por el tono de voz de la morocha, el ojiazul se dio cuenta que se molesto- te pido una disculpa, no quería incomodarte preguntándote cosas que no vienen al caso en estos momentos pero no se vino otra cosa a mi cabeza.

-no te preocupes, creo que exagere un poco, pero será mejor que nos demos prisa por favor, ya que me preocupa mi familia- el joven moreno claro solo asintió y piso el acelerador.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

-creo que es hora de regresar a casa-tomo su celular para ver la hora.

-hay Miroku por favor deja de preocuparte por tu hermano, bien dijo Aome que ella lo cuidaría ¿no?- miroku asintió- ¿y entonces? ¿Es que acaso no confías en tu hermana?

-no es eso Sora, pero entiende, yo quiero a mis hermanos más que nadie en este mundo y me muero si algo les pasa.

-¿ósea que ellos están antes que yo ante tus ojos?- la chica rubia que acompañaba a Miroku se soltó del agarre de sus manos que hace un momento existía.

-por favor amor, no me pongas en esta situación, sabes que te quiero y te amo muchísimo- la abrazo.

-si es así- deshizo el abrazo dando una paso así atrás- demuéstramelo, quédate aquí conmigo y llámale a tu hermana para decirle que llegaras tarde.

-no hagas esto quieres, te amo Sora pero sabes que mi amor por ti no es tan grande como el que siento por mis hermanos- la joven puso cara enojada.

-ahora me doy cuenta de todo, será mejor que no sigamos mas tu y yo Miroku.

-si eso es lo que quieres, así será- dio la media vuelta y se disponía a comenzar con su caminata cuando Sora lo tomo por el hombro obligándolo a voltear.

-¿así de fácil?, pensé que recapacitarías las cosas y que cambiarias de opinión, pensé que me amas- sus ojos se notaban cristalinos amenazando con salir de ellos lagrimas.

-no por favor, no llores, si te amo y como no tienes idea, pero no me retractare de lo que dije, las personas que mas voy a amar en este mundo son a mis hermanos y a mi papá, ninguna otra persona ocupara sus lugares- la primera lagrima salió de ojos azul de la chica- perdóname por causarte este dolor Sora pero creo que es mejor lo que tu dijiste- la ojiazul levanto su cara que unos segundos atrás estaba agachada- será mejor que tu y yo terminemos.

-ohh no por favor bebé, no me hagas esto, yo te amo, perdón por lo que te dije- fue hasta él y le dio un abrazo.

-perdóname pero esto es lo más apropiado- ahora fue él quien deshizo el abrazo- nos vemos Sora.

La joven vio partir al que sabía era el amor de su vida y no pudo hacer nada más para poder evitar el final de su relación.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

-¿quién eres tú?-dijo el pelinegro apuntando su arma hacia una mujer salía de detrás de una fuente, al no obtener repuesta hablo de nuevo- te hice una pregunta y si no quieres recibir una bala en tu cabeza será mejor que contestes.

-creo yo que no sería lo más justo ya que hace un momento les salve la vida y eso sería un poco desconsiderado de tu parte ¿no crees eso?- se fue acercando hacia él la mujer que tenía el cabello de color negro.

-al diablo con eso, no me importa que me hayas salvado ya que yo podría haber acabado con el solo- seguía apuntándole a la mujer que tenia a unos cuantos metros en frente de el.

-y si es así ¿Por qué no lo mataste desde antes? ¿Acaso querías hacer un espectáculo dejando que se llevara un poco de tu piel?

-creo que el que hace la preguntas aquí soy yo- Sango intento acercarse hasta donde estaba su hermano y su novio- Sango quédate donde estas- a lo cual obedeció.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que contestare tu pregunta?- se iba acercando cada vez más a ellos.

-por si no lo has notado mi arma está apuntando hasta tu cabeza, un solo disparo y morirás.

-por si no lo has notado- dijo en forma sarcástica- no eres el único aquí con un arma, un solo movimiento y morirás- volvió a decir de forma sarcástica.

-con ese solo movimiento que hagas apresuraras tu muerte ya que mi bala llegara antes a tu diminuta cabeza que tu mano hasta tu rifle nena- dijo lo último de forma engreída.

-bien, te contestare tu pregunta- rasco su cien- mi nombre es Rin.

-muy bien creo que ya has entendido- le giño el ojo- ¿Qué hacías aquí?

-oh por favor ¿acaso quieres que te diga hasta de qué color es la ropa interior que traigo puesta? porque no nos ahorramos todo este teatrito y solo me das las gracias por haberles salvado la vida.

-Ni creas que va a salir un gracias de mi boc..

-gracias- la voz de Sango interrumpió la discusión- gracias Rin, por habernos salvado la vida- los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta con la acción de Sango- ahora si nos les molesta creo que tenemos que llevar a Daisuke a un hospital.

-es imposible- sango volteo su cabeza hacia la morocha.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿es que acaso no te has enterado de lo que está sucediendo?- la ojichocolata negó y volteo a ver a Inuyasha- eso que ves ahí es un monstro, en las noticias dijeron que hay un virus el cual hace que te conviertas en alguien como él- señalo la hombre que estaba en el suelo ya muerto.

-¿pero eso que tiene que ver? ¿Por qué no podemos llevar a Daisuke a un hospital?- en los ojos de Sango se nota preocupación.

-todo esto es un caos-intervino Inuyasha- cuando venia hacia acá me di cuenta que las calles están desiertas, y es muy poco probable que un hospital este abierto con la situación.

-pero no perdemos nada con ir a averiguar.

-claro que si- hablo rin- ponen en riesgo su vida por alguien que quizás muera en unas cuantas horas.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría?- ahora los ojos de Sango mostraban rabia hacia la chica- por favor Inuyasha- dirigió su mirada hacia en ojiambar- tenemos que ayudarlo.

-perdón Sango pero por más cruel que suene Rin tiene razón- él y rin cruzaron miradas.

-si quieren puedo ayudarlos.-ahora la mirada de rin se posaba en la otra mujer.

- ¿eres doctora?-pregunto Sango.

-era, bueno soy, bueno no, iba hacer, estudie hasta el cuarto semestre de medicinada, a lo mejor les puedo ayudar aunque no prometo nada.

-eso sería espectacular-sonrió por las palabras de la azabache- Inuyasha ayúdame a llevar a Daisuke al carro-levanto al joven el cual estaba inconsciente en el piso..

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

-Malditos celulares- quito el aparato de su oído- son una basura- intento volver a marcar pero no se escuchaba nada atreves del celular- creo que intentare marcar de un teléfono público- el azabache fue hasta la cabina del teléfono público que se encontraba del otro lado de la calle, cuando entro y levanto la bocina se dio cuenta que no servía- mierda, que mala suerte tengo.- dio un pequeño brinco cuando escucho que tocaba el vidrio de la cabina, giro sobre su eje y ahí vio a la niña de sus ojos- oh pequeña ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pensé que cuidaría de Sota?- abrió la puerta y abrazo a su hermana.

-hay Miroku me alegro que estés bien- le devolvió el abrazo- me preocupaste mucho

-¿Por qué no debería de estar bien?- la tomo de los hombros para alejarla un poco de él y mirarla a los ojos.

-¿no te has enterado de nada?- el solo negó con la cabeza- bueno te explicare todo pero vámonos que tenemos que ir por papá-dijo jalando a su hermano hasta la camioneta de Koga.

-¿pero a donde vamos?- se paró en seco.

-lo que pasa es que un hombre me ayudo ya que estaba en problemas y se ofreció a llevarnos al trabajo de papá.

-¿y es seguro?-ella asintió- bien, entonces tendré que confiar en ti.

Corrieron hasta donde estaba la camioneta y ahí los dos subieron, todo el trayecto, el cual no era largo, Koga y Aome se dedicaron a contarle a Miroku sobre lo que está ocurriendo.

-¿y que más saben?- pregunto el ojichocolate.

-hasta ahora solo eso- respondió Aome- pero se supone que te contagias con la mordida que te pueden dar ellos, mas sin embargo no creo que se cierto

-¿Por qué dices eso?- intervino Koga.

-no lo sé, es solo intuición.

Llegaron a su destino en pocos minutos, pero cuando vieron su objetivo se quedaron perpleficos.

_**Continuara….**_

Ojala les haya gustado y espero actualizar lo antes posible (: también quería comentarles que pienso hacer un One-shot que se llamara _**Te necesito a ti**_, será de Aome e Inuyasha, así que si les interesa ahí estará c: bueno eso es todo, hasta la próxima.

Saludos…! Dany

19- may-13


End file.
